Кирио Инаса
Кирио Инаса (引狭霧雄, Kirio Inasa) is one of the candidates of the Beast Spear, and an experimental human. As an infant he was stolen from his family by Towako, a mysterious woman scientist, to use for experiments regarding yokai. His growth was accelerated while he was modified to become a perfect weapon against Hakumen no Mono. He was given a yokai-killing weapon called the Elzar Scythe and an artificial Yokai protector named Kuin. Личность Внешность Сюжет Отношения Способности и Силы "Материя" -''' Инаса является искусственно созданным человеком созданным в результате смешения черной магии, навыков монахов и технологий на основе реального человека, по своей природе Инаса похож на гомункулов, являясь однако при этом воплощением силы Инь. * 'Усиленные физические возможности -' Инаса обладает сверхчеловеческим телом, позволяющим ему без каких либо тренировок, физически превосходить обычных людей даже намного больше и взрослее самого Инасы. * 'Невероятный уровень духовной энергии -'Инаса обладает невероятно огромным уровнем энергии превосходя в этом плане даже сильнейших монахов, одним лишь высвобождением своих сил, Инаса может подавить всех окружающих. * 'Гениальность -' Инаса является настоящим гением во всех начинаниях, боевые искусства, фехтование, духовные способности - все это дается ему чрезвычайно легко. таким образом Кирие достиг уровня топовых монахов в возрасте 11 лет и практически полностью смог освоить все боевые школы храма Хоукамей '''Владение оружием '-' Инаса обладает навыками владения оружием, прекрасно управляясь со своей косой в ближнем бою, он может сражаться как на средней, так и на ближней дистанции, используя свой маленький рост и юркость в качестве преимущества. Куин -''' Идеальный гомункул который обязан подчинятся всем приказам Кирие и потому используется им в качестве напарника на поле боя, усиливающим все атаки Инасы, комбинируя их со своими. * 'Комбинированные атаки -' Объединяя свои силы Куин и Инаса наносят множество поочередных атак противнику, которому просто не остается времени и пространства для отражения атаки. '''Хорики - Учение храма Хоукамэй созданное для противостояния демонам и духовного просветления, это учение подразумевает возможность выделения своей собственной духовной энергии для взаимодействия с физическим миром. Хорики использует философию Инь и Ян основанную на взаимодействии между собой 5 элементов, их влияния друг на друга и эффектов что они создают. * Духовная энергия - Силы что находятся внутри любого человека создавая его тело и душу, монахи умеют высвобождать эту силу концентрируясь и придавая ей физические образы. По своей сути эта энергия не сильно отличается от Ёки, за тем исключением, что имеет "положительную" природу и создается только людьми. ** Усиление физических характеристик - Количество выделяемой монахом Хорики определяет его духовные и физические силы, пассивно увеличивая его физические характеристики тем сильнее, чем больше Хорики он способен выделять. ** Давление - Хорики создает вокруг пользователя некую зону давления позволяя окружающим чувствовать уровень выпускаемой монахом энергии из-за чего некоторые монахи могут подавлять более слабых противником одним лишь своим присутствием. * Сэнсин - Техника необходимая для высвобождения и концентрации Хорики. Заостряя свой разум и представляя себе определенные визуальные образы, Монах может выпускать из своего тела потоки энергии которые в дальнейшем может использовать для созидания более сложных техник. * Сенсорика - возможность ощущать духовную энергию исходящую от других существ на расстоянии. * Философия Инь и Ян - Основополагающая сила в учении Хорики, позволяющая использовать природный баланс в своих целях. Сила что позволяет при использовании Хорики воздействовать на баланс стихий используя их для защиты или нападения следуя закономерности при которой дерево пускает свои корни в землю, земля задерживает поток воды, вода тушит пламя, плямя плавит металл, а металл срубает дерево. ** Использование стихийной закономерности для атаки - Используя физические воплощения пяти элементов, монахи могут пассивно увеличивать урон или полностью подавлять существ или предметы основой для которых служат иные эллементы. Так например вооруженный металлическим посохом Монах будет наносить увеличенный урон Ёкаям чьей природой является стихия дерева, а факел в руках будет плавить металлическое оружие или созданий чьей природой является металл и.т.д. ** Использование стихийной закономерности для защиты - Подобно увеличениям атакующих качеств, монахи могут использовать стихии для увеличения собственной защиты, например обливая себя водой для увеличения сопротивляемости к пламени. ** Боевые техники - Техники что создаются в результате выделения Хорики и взаимодействия ей с какими-то предметами. По большей степени все боевые техники школы Хоукамэй основаны на усилении тех или иных стихийных атрибутов для увеличения наносимого урона. ** Усиление металла - Передавая Хорики в металлический предмет Хинова создает мощную энергетическую волну передающую силу стихии металла. Крайне полезная техника при сражениях с различными духовными сущностями. ** Кацу - Создание небольшого энергобласта взрывающегося при контакте с противником, так же энергию можно заложить в какой либо предмет. ** Хацу - Особая боевая техника позволяющая монахам разом выпустить всю свою Хорики из тела, создавая объемный взрыв уничтожающий все вокруг. Однако ценой для этой техники является жизнь монаха. ** Барьерные техники - Совокупность техник и приемов создающих всевозможные барьеры или печати. ** Слабый барьер - Сковывающая техника, создающая вокруг противника целиндрообразный барьер не позволяющий ему двигаться. ** барьер - Создание огромного купола закрывающего огромную территорию и не позволяющего противникам как выходить, так и проникать внутрь. ** Стена - Создание стены из энергии. Помогает задержать или отрезать путь куда либо. ** Печать - Техника представляющая из себя энергетическую цепь опутывающую противника. ** Защитный барьер - Барьер защищающий монаха от атак противников. ** Отражение - Защитная техника которая может отразить любое энергетическое воздействие определенного типа. Подбирая противоположный эллемент, монах может создать барьер который отразит атаку обратно в противника. ** Полумесяц - Крайне мощная барьерная техника которую обычные монахи могут использовать лишь собираясь в крупные группы и концентрируя всю свою энергию. Техника представляет собой создание множество энергетических серпов внешне напоминащих полумесяц, эти серпы проходят сквозь противника застревая в его теле, не позволяя ему пошевелится в местах соприкосновения полумесяца и тела. Кроме того, эти полумесяцы крайне быстро вытягивают все жизненные силы противника все сильнее и сильнее ослабляя его. Оружие и Оборудования Коса Эльзар ''―'' Оружие способное по соперничать в силе со Звериным копьем, идеальное духовное орудие способное преобразовывать и усиливать Хорики владельца, нанося сокрушительный урон демоническим созданиям, коса создана с помощью смешивания знаний японских монахов и европейских Алхимиков, на основе многих материалов и духовно заряженных частиц. Из-за своей длинны и остроты, она позволяет сражаться на средней дистанции не подпуская противника к себе. Красная ткань ―'' длинная ткань, сотканная из душ нескольких десятков тысяч Ёкаев разных уровней. Представляет собой крайне высокоуровневую печать, блокирующую силу противника. Прочее * 'Инаса (稲佐) '''― переводится как "системный" или "ведущий". Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Наследники копья зверя